Just Like Daddy
by Pride in the Hated
Summary: After the betrayal Sasuke dealt Konoha, no one thought they could ever accept an Uchiha back into the village, but when Tsunade gets word of a little girl in Suna who’s mysteriously activated Sharingan, what’s a Hokage to do?


((A/N- Hey, welcome to my 1st story, Just Like Daddy, I came up with this idea a while back, it was aalloott different then what it is now, and the main character's name was majorly different, but when I was reviewing the first draft I figured how ridiculous it was, but it was savable, so, without further ado, I present to you, Just Like Daddy. . .

Italics- Thoughts/memories))

* * *

There she was, Miharu Uchiha, she was a beautiful ten year old, with her pale skin and hair like the sky at midnight, her eyes were cold as ice but ebony black; yes, she was defiantly an Uchiha. Naruto walked up to the child, she looked like Sasuke, he smiled at her, hoping to get the same annoyed glare that Sasuke would give, or anything to tell him that this was Sasuke's child, but instead she smiled back, the smile was without a doubt fake, her smile was all to like Itachi's.

"Hello Miharu-Chan! I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura greeted, coming up besides Naruto, she bowed to the child, and the child in turn stood up and bowed back.

"Hello Haruno-Sama." Miharu greeted nervously.

"Please, no need for formalities. Call me Sakura." Sakura said with the most delightful smile, though Naruto knew that her heart was ripping apart with curiosity, just like his. This whole thing started when a young ANBU Black Op came to Naruto during his lunch time.

_It was a bright day, perfect for missions of any kind, and that was the reason Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and the Black Op who fetched the three, Izuhara Naomi, were headed to Tsunade's office, for a mission, and from the sound of it, it was important._

"_What do you think the mission is?!" Naruto asked the group, he had a huge childish grin on his face that clashed with his adult facial features, though he still managed to look strikingly handsome._

"_I bet it's A-ranked, why else would Tsunade-Baachan have a Black Op come with us?!" Naruto added, answering his own question before anyone else could._

"_I'm here as a replacement for Sai, who is currently on his own mission." Naomi replied, quickly growing tiresome to Naruto's constant blabbing, she was wearing the mask of a hawk, or some other bird of prey, and she had hair as silver as Kakashi's tied in a bun._

"_Don't worry bout him," Sakura whispered to Naomi, "he's always like this; you learn to love him." Naomi smiled and nodded, though she doubted she would. As they neared Tsunade's office Naruto broke into a sprint causing a chain reaction of the funniest kind, he had elbowed Shikamaru, causing Shikamaru to stumble into Sakura, causing Sakura to flail her arms, knocking Naomi over. Naomi grit her teeth, tempted to yell, but Sakura put a hand on her shoulder,_

"_You'll learn to love him." Sakura repeated with a nervous laugh._

_In Tsunade's office Naomi was standing off to the side as Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were getting briefed on the mission, her mask was off, revealing pale skin and deep purple pupils._

"_Your mission is to go to Suna and bring back the orphan, Uchiha Miharu." Tsunade announced, just waiting for the surprised gasps from the ninja's, as if on cue Naruto and Sakura both let out a cry of confusion mixed with urgency while Shikamaru's expression went from annoyed to shocked, Naomi, unsurprisingly, remained unfazed._

"_What are you talking about Baa-Chan?!" Naruto demanded from the Lady Hokage, Tsunade gave Naruto a menacing look._

"_Just last week an orphan by the name of Iwate Miharu was found to possess the sharingan. Further investigation has brought us to the conclusion that her mother must have slept with one of the two Uchiha brothers where Miharu was conceived." Tsunade replied, shuffling through her papers for that damn mission report._

"_H-how?" Sakura choked out, Naruto guessed what was going through Sakura's mind at this point, confusion, sadness, disappointment, hope._

"_Apparently some children were harassing her on the academy training grounds in Suna, they started a fight, and half way through it Miharu activated her sharingan, safe to say she finished it." Tsunade said, it almost sounded as if there was pride in her voice._

_At this point, everyone understood why this mission was so important, the small child was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's belonged in Konoha. _

"_So, what do you want us to do about it?!" Naruto demanded suddenly, interrupting everyone's thoughts of having an Uchiha back in the village._

"_What are you talking about Naruto; she wants us to bring Miharu home!" Sakura replied quickly, she sounded almost excited and once again Naruto knew why, Sakura had always dreamed of raising a child with Sasuke, raising Sasuke's child was the next best thing_

"_Home? From what I heard she was raised in Suna, that's her home." Naruto replied stubbornly._

"_Naruto, even the Kazekage understands the importance of bringing Miharu here, he's even issued her a name change." Tsunade said, a semi-puzzled look was plastered all over her face._

"_So just slap a title on her and she's good to go, right?" Naruto asked._

"_Naruto?" Sakura asked, an annoyed expression on her face._

"_There hasn't even been a thorough investigation on her." Naruto supplied simply._

"_Of course there has been." Tsunade retorted sharply, Naruto was glaring at her._

"_Then who's the father?" Naruto questioned, Tsunade stood up and glared straight back at him._

"_I've already went over this, either Sasuke or Itachi." Tsunade replied, her tone was something short of deadly._

"_You know, I thought you'd be happier with Sasuke's possible daughter coming into the village." Shikamaru added, analyzing Naruto like a textbook._

"_He'd be happier if he knew that it wasn't Itachi's," Naomi supplied, up until now Naomi had been silently observing, "Am I right, Naruto-Kun?"_

"_How do we know we're not letting a murderer into the village?" Naruto asked, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Sakura just stared._

"_She's a ninja; I'd hardly call that a murderer." Tsunade replied._

"_No, I'm a ninja, Sakura's a ninja, you are a really old ninja, but who's to say after we let her in, she won't go crazy and go on a crazy killing spree like Itachi did?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I find it hard to believe that there's a crazy killing spree gene." Shikamaru supplied._

"_But-" Naruto started, but Tsunade interrupted._

"_Go get ready, you leave in two days." Tsunade said, she gave Naomi a small nod, Naruto was about to object when he felt a firm grip on his arm, it was Naomi._

"_That wasn't a request." Naomi said threateningly, Naruto pulled his arm away, and left the office willingly._

"I have a gift for you." Sakura told Miharu, interrupting Naruto from his thoughts; he turned his head towards Sakura, who had pulled out a small, long box wrapped in ribbon from her Kunai Pouch. Miharu's interest perked considerably, she looked at the box; it was wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Can I- Can I open it?" Miharu asked, a little alarmed, she touched the box, wrapped her arm around it, she didn't receive gifts all too often, the velvet box felt funny in her hand.

"Of course, it's your gift after all." Sakura said sweetly, patting Miharu on the head.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan." Miharu said with a wide grin, she unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, it was a black choker with the Uchiha symbol on it, Miharu looked at it, confused.

"It's your clan symbol." Sakura explained, Miharu looked at Sakura, an obvious look of confusion written on her face.

"Clan symbol?" Miharu asked, Sakura nodded, reaching over to latch the choker onto Miharu's neck.

"Yes, I'm sure the Kazekage informed you of your clan." Sakura said, patting Miharu on the back.

"I wasn't really listening to him" Miharu muttered, taking a glance at Naruto, who was glaring at her like she was a convicted criminal.

"Well, I suppose there'll be plenty of time to learn these things later on," Sakura said, also noticing Naruto's glances, "Miharu, honey, go with Shikamaru and Hawk-Sama."

Shikamaru sighed as Miharu walked over to him.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." He introduced himself, Miharu bowed.

"I'm Hawk-Sama." The masked Naomi stated next to Shikamaru.

"It's nice to meet you, Nara-Sama, Hawk-Sama." Miharu greeted with a quaint bow.

"Why don't we go pick up your bag from your place?" Shikamaru asked, hoping to get the mission over with and return home.

"Sure, I'll take you there." Miharu said, walking out of the room, Naomi and Shikamaru followed.

She led them away from the Kazekage's office and down the street.

"So why do we need a Black Op. escort with us anyway?" Shikamaru asked Naomi, he had a theory, he now only needed Naomi's verification.

"As you know, the Uchiha's recent history with the village has been less than appropriate. Bringing a new Uchiha into the village may not result in good things." Naomi stated. Miharu pretended she wasn't listening. It was just as Shikamaru thought… but…

"Then why not wait at the village, or guard the route?" he asked, Naomi giggled a little bit,

"Do you really think I'm the only Black Op. on this mission?" Naomi asked, she pointed towards the rooftops around her, looking around Shikamaru noticed (at least) three Suna Black Ops., "-or Konoha the only Village involved?"

"This seems bigger than it needs to be." Shikamaru muttered, Miharu secretly agreed.

"The Uchiha's have pissed a lot of people off, it's only obvious that they'd lash out at Miharu. Hopefully, by Lady Hokage and Lord Kazekage's design, all will move swell and Miharu can become 0an Uchiha prodigy." Naomi explained, Shikamaru understood now, Tsunade just wanted another weapon to hold against everyone else, incase war breaks out.

"We're here," Miharu called out, catching Shikamaru's attention. Looking around, he noticed how poor the community looked. Miharu grew up in the slums of Suna. "Come in."

Miharu opened the door to reveal a worn down house. The couch had holes, the television was a very old model, and the bathroom didn't have a door. The kitchen was covered in permanent stains.

"Mom?" Miharu called out, obviously looking for her mother.

"Oh, you're still here?" A voice called from behind a curtain. One thing Shikamaru didn't understand was how either of the Uchiha brothers could have conceived a child. Neither of them seemed capable of loving anyone. But as Miharu's mother stepped in to view, he understood. Overly short kimono, cheap makeup, and an excess of perfume. Miharu's mother was a prostitute.

"Who are you?" Miharu's mother demanded from Naomi and Shikamaru.

"These are my ninja escorts mom. We just came for my bag." Miharu said with a small frown.

"Oh well hurry it up. And leave your key under the mat when you are done." Her mother made her way towards the door,

"Mom!" Miharu yelled out, her mother turned, she was in the doorway.

"What?" Her mother asked impatiently.

"Goodbye." Miharu muttered quietly. Her mother sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Make sure you don't forget any of your stuff behind. I am tired of all these ninjas in my house." Her mother said before leaving the house.

Miharu stepped in to the kitchen. Under the table were a backpack and a small purse.

"This is it." Miharu stated, picking up both bags.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked. Miharu hesitated before saying yes.

"No your not." Naomi stated blandly.

"What?" Miharu asked, she looked at the masked woman with a confused expression.

"I can tell… there's something more that you want…" Naomi stated simply, Miharu just stared, "…something from your mother perhaps?"

"I-I-"

"It's okay. We have time." Naomi said, Shikamaru did nothing, he hated the fact that the mission was dragging, but he wasn't going to keep the child from saying goodbye to her mother.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME!" Miharu yelled.

"Why do you say that?" Naomi asked.

"You heard her! She didn't even say goodbye! She doesn't love me! She doesn't want me! This is good for her. I should just go and get out of her life!" Miharu said angrily.

"You'd think that, but you'd be wrong." Naomi said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? You didn't notice? Did you Shikamaru-Kun?" Naomi asked, Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Notice what!?" Miharu demanded. Naomi looked to Shikamaru for the answer. He shifted awkwardly before saying clearly,

"There were tears in her eyes before she left."

It couldn't be possible, her mother _cried_ for her?

"S-so?"

"She loves you Miharu, and this might be that last chance for you to see her." Shikamaru explained. That's all Miharu needed to drop her bag and rush out the door.

Miharu ran down the street, looking in most bars for her mother, she found her in a café, holding her head in her hands and silently sobbing.

"MOM!" Miharu yelled while running over to her.

"Miharu? What a-" her mother started but stopped as Miharu hugged her.

"I LOVE YOU MOM!" Miharu yelled, tears in her own eyes, "I'm gunna miss you."

"I love you too baby, I'm going to miss you so much." Miharu's mother whispered into her ear while stroking her daughter's hair.

An hour later, Naomi and Shikamaru decided to go looking for Miharu, she and her mother were in the café, talking about her future career as a ninja.

"Miharu." Naomi called out, Miharu was startled; she turned to her escorts then back to her mother.

"Here." Miharu said, holding out her house key.

"Keep it." Her mother replied, waving the over away.

"It's time to go." Naomi said, Miharu looked at her mother.

"It's okay, goodbye Miharu." Her mother said, kissing Miharu on the forehead.

"Bye mom." Miharu sobbed out, biting her lip.

"Wait, this should be yours!" Miharu's mother said, reaching into her hair and pulling out a jade comb.

"Your grandmother was a world famous geisha. But this is all that is left of her legacy." Miharu took the comb, she ran her fingers over the word 'Iwata' which was engraved into the comb.

"Thank you, mom." Miharu said with a smile, happy she was finally able to make peace with her mother.

"Let's go Miharu." Naomi said impassively, Miharu walked towards the two, turning only to wave a final goodbye to her mother, her mother happily waved back, watching her daughter run over to her escorts, then disappear down the street.

Naruto and Sakura were talking with Gaara and Temari while waiting for their teammates to return with Miharu.

"So what do you think about the Black Op. on your team?" Temari asked.

"Hawk-Sama? She's very… practical." Sakura said, unsure.

"She's actually pretty cute under her mask," Naruto joked, "you single, Gaara?"

As he began to comprehend the sentence Gaara showed a look of disgust and coolly said, 'No thank you.'

"There they are." Temari said, pointing out Shikamaru, Naomi, and Miharu.

"GUYS!" Naruto yelled, "What took you?!"

"Unfinished business." Naomi replied, Miharu couldn't see the Black Op's face, but she had a feeling that Naomi was smirking underneath the mask.

"You guys ready to head out?" Sakura asked, everyone nodded. Shikamaru turned to Temari,

"Oi! Troublesome woman!" He called to her, in all reality, Temari and Shikamaru liked each other greatly, but both had good reasons for not entering a relationship, so they both just silently agreed to be good friends and better rivals.

"What is it, Crybaby?" Temari demanded.

"Your students, I suppose?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to the rooftops, Temari smiled.

"Did you find them all by yourself?" Temari asked, she turned to the Black Op next to him, "-or perhaps you had some help?"

"Don't look at me, Mari-Chan." Naomi replied, holding her arms up in mock innocence.

"Well, I doubt he would have se4en them any other way, Mimi-Chan." Temari replied, everyone stared, astonished, not only at the amount of casualty the two offered each other, but for the fact that Naomi's previous words showed more emotion than she showed this whole mission

"Well I think we should be going soon." Naruto said, waving his hand in front of Naomi's face, she immediately tried swatting his hand away.

"Miharu Iwate." Gaara called, Miharu perked her ears.

"Yes, Kazekage-Sama?" Miharu asked nervously.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you it all gets easier from here on out, your on a path of destiny, it is dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you, I'd keep you in Suna if I could, but you're an important asset to Konoha, but you are citizen of Suna as well, so there is nothing I want more than to see you do well and see you out of harms way. I know it seems meaningless, you are after all still a student, and will have to continue your studies when you arrive in Konoha, but I'd like to give you thins gift." Gaara held out something shiny to Miharu, it was a Suna Headband! Did this mean she was a ninja, no, Gaara had just said that she'd have to continue in the academy when she got to Konoha, then what?

"From this day forth you are an Honorary Ninja of Suna, you will always have a place here to call home." Gaara explained, accepting the gifts. Miharu had received three very important gift, representing her past present and future.

The jade comb, her past, always there to remind her of the mother who really did love her.

The headband, her present, a keepsake to remind her of her hometown and where she grew up.

The Choker, her future, she didn't know what lied ahead with this 'Uchiha Clan,' but like Gaara said, it was her destiny, and who was she, a mere prostitute's daughter, to refuse destiny?

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Miharu said with a smile, she hesitated for a moment, then ran up to Gaara and hugged him, and to her surprise, he hugged back.

"I believe Naruto was right, we should be going." Naomi said, lying hands oh Miharu's shoulder.

"I'm leaving her in your hands Naomi." He whispered to her, no one else heard but Miharu, "whispers of assassination attempts are coming in faster than I can send people to approve them."

"I understand Gaara." Naomi replied with a nod.

"Keep her safe." Gaara said aloud to the four ninja, each ninja nodded, and Miharu was given a Kunai/Shuriken Set.

The team left Suna soon after, traveling in a cross formation, with Naomi in the lead, Miharu in the middle, Shikamaru and Sakura on either side of her, and Naruto in the end, forced to watch the little Uchiha cutely bounce after every step, it was cute if nothing at all, but Naruto refused to acknowledge it.

'_She's in a family of traitors, Remember that Naruto.'_ Naruto thought to himself every time he thought of how cute Miharu walked.

"I think it's time to make camp." Naomi stated, the emotion previously present during her conversation with Temari had disappeared. The sun had just set, and the daylight was slowly dwindling down, the sky cut in half, one side, midnight blue, with stars beginning to come out, the other was still deep sapphire, still light from the sun that recently set. The set up camp pretty quickly, no tents, just a small fire in the middle of a desert oasis, Sakura and Miharu shared a large sleeping bag, and everyone else had their own.

"I think we should have two people on watch." Sakura suggested, wanting to be extra precautious.

"I'll take first watch." Naomi replied, she looked at her three teammates.

"I want watch with Sakura." Naruto said childishly, Naomi rolled her eyes.

"What a drag, so I'm it by process of elimination." Shikamaru said with a frown.

"Looks like it." Naomi said with a glare, Shikamaru made it seem like he didn't want a watch with Naomi, which pissed her off. So it came into agreement that Naomi and Shikamaru would take 1st watch and Sakura and Naruto would take 2nd.

* * *

**Preview for chapter two**

"So…" Shikamaru said randomly, it was an hour and twenty minutes into the first watch, and Naomi and Shikamaru had sat in silence, the only sound was Naomi readjusting her mask every so often.

"Yes, Shikamaru-Kun?" Naomi asked, impassiveness oozing from her throat.


End file.
